thinking way too hard
by Himiko-X-Siwon
Summary: what if- what if- what if things would go out just the way... you are wishing to, but not the way you expected it.. what if- HayatoXyamamoto! LOL..


Disclaimer: If I owned KHR…it would be yaoi story by now, not shounen.

Author's Note: Ambot…

What If—?

Did he just imagine it or not? Because in these past few days, Gokudera was convinced that the baseball-idiot and Nanimori's hellion prefect are going out. Seriously, he'd seen the baseball-idiot with the prefect being just too friendly with each other. He'd seen the baseball-brain slung his arm around the prefect's shoulder like he'd been doing it all the time. He even caught the prefect tugging at the hem of the idiot's shirt, like a cute lost little boy, when walking around. And worst, he'd overheard first year girls talking about those two.

"Didn't you see how Hibari-senpai clutched at Yamamoto-senpai's shirt?" One of the freshmen girls asked almost breathlessly from Gokudera's back as he was about to go to class.

The other one squealed. "OMFG! Yes!" She fanned her face exaggeratedly, as though she'd run a long mile. "Hibari-senpai was so cute! It's so obvious he's the uke!"

The other three giggled and squealed as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"And Yamamoto-senpai looked so sexily manly, grinning at the pouting Hibari-senpai."

Again, they squealed in outmost agreement, as Gokudera sighed when he went inside the classroom. Stupid-squealing-like-pig girls!

Now, that Gokudera had all the evidence he needed why the two were being so lovey-dovey, Gokudera did not like it even a tiny bit.

Why? Because he's got the thing for _that_ sexy guy—no, not Hibari. Well, Hibari _is_ sexy—scratch that—labeled as the _sexiest_ boy in the campus. With those glossy ebony locks and those piercing dark eyes that would make any woman weak on their knees. Heh! Tough luck, 'cause Gokudera's not some 'any woman'. Actually, right now, he would even have the greatest pleasure in killing Hibari. The sexy guy Gokudera's talking about is Yamamoto.

Gokudera labeled Yamamoto as the sexiest ever since the first time they locked eyes. How the easy smile he readily always shows up in every situation. How those eyes sparkle when smiling or laughing and how they become alert when serious or playing. How the lean body walks around easily but not lazily. How comfortable and relaxing it is to have him as company (even though Gokudera pretends that he's annoyed when Yamamoto's around.) How Gokudera would almost publicly drool when he 'accidentally' sees Yamamoto taking off his sweat-soaked shirt after practices—those delicious sweat, clinging and sliding from his neck to his toned tummy. Yes, Yamamoto is sexy, the fact that he gave up shrugging off his mind a few days after they met.

Gokudera had been thinking about confessing, but he had been so…_shy._ Hey, even guys with bad-ass reputation can be shy, too. He'd been afraid that when he will start uttering the words like 'I like you', or 'I love you', or—if you want to be extreme—'fuck me just once, I will die happy!', those sparkly happy eyes would turn into disgust and those handsome laughing lips would turn into a grimace. No way would he want that to happen.

But he really wanted to let it all out. He'd been thinking, hey, since Yamamoto already had a precious-little-cocksucking-hellion-whom-Gokudera-already-really-hates-now lover, he'll just tell him that he likes Yamamoto then say, don't take think too much about my confession since you already got Hibari, I just wanted to let it all out and be free. So, forget about it. Then, after that, he'll buy a book about 'How to Mend Broken Heart' or those pathetic books on 'How to Stop Falling In Love'. Then, he'll have his normal no-more-drooling-over-a-baseball-idiot life back. Just easy, right?

Yeah, right.

After mulling over a plan on how to corner Yamamoto for the whole day, Gokudera finally collected all his sorry wits to confess.

When everyone's busy packing they're things as the bell for ending the day rang, Gokudera called over Yamamoto to meet him at the rooftop.

"So," Yamamoto started as he settled near the door when they finally arrived at the rooftop, "what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You see, I…" Gokudera really want to start fidgeting.

Yamamoto smiled encouragingly and said, "Yes...?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Yamamoto smiled, puzzled.

"Stop smiling, idiot!" Gokudera started fidgeting.

Frowning slightly, "Okay, I've stop. What is it that you want to tell me, Gokudera?"

"I…" Gokudera started to blush.

"You..?" Yamamoto prompted.

"I like you," Gokudera nearly screamed those words. After blurting it in one breath, he's face was tomato red (not to mention his ears, too) and panting from embarrassment.

It took some time for Yamamoto to say something. "You-"

"But don't worry about it!" Gokudera cut him quickly. "I understand—I totally know what you're about to say. So forget about what I've said."

He started to escape, trying not to embarrass himself any further. Unfortunately for him, Yamamoto who was near the only escape route—the door—blocked him.

Gokudera started to panic. Oh man, now he's gonna get an earful from Yamamoto on how disgusting he is.

When he heard no insults he looked at Yamamoto, who looked suspiciously jovial rather than in utter disgust.

"So, you wouldn't even want to hear my reply?" Yamamoto asked, his lips forming into a lopsided grin.

"W-why would I give a damn on what you're about to say?" Gokudera stuttered.

"So," Yamamoto started slowly, "you won't even give a damn, when I'm about to say I also like you? Or when I'm about to ask you out on a date?"

"Y-you—what—?" Gokudera's head was spinning. "Ha?"

Yamamoto's lopsided boyish grin turned into one of those sexy unholy smirk. "You wouldn't even give a damn when I'll start saying I want to make love to you right here, right now?"

Gokudera nearly fainted as Yamamoto released those words while walking slowly towards him.

"What if—" Yamamoto snaked his arms around Gokudera's slim waist and drew him close, "—I want to hold you like this?"

"What if—" He tightened his arms around Gokudera, making him gasp in surprise, "—I want to hold much closer and much more intimate like this?"

"What if—" Yamamoto trailed his hands downward, grabbing Gokudera's butt and kneaded, "—I want to touch you like this?"

"Y-yama-yamamoto…" Gokudera can't think straight. He can't even stand straight.

"Hmmm?" Yamamoto lowered his head to whisper at Gokudera's ear. "What is it…Ha-ya-to?

Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto uttered his name.

"Yama—ah!" Yamamoto nibbled his ear.

"Please—nggghh!" He licked Gokudera's slender neck.

Yamamoto suddenly cupped Gokudera's neck and began to kiss him fervently. He squeezed Gokudera's bottom, making him squeal.

As they parted for air, Yamamoto softly bit Gokudera's lower lip.

"You taste so good, ya' know?

"S-shut up, bastard!"

"It's true," defended Yamamoto with a soft chuckle.

"But, what about Hibari? Rumors said that you were together—being lovey-dovey and everything," Gokudera explained when Yamamoto raised a questioning eyebrow, not even bothering to hide his jealousy.

"Oh, that!" Yamamoto started to let out a rich warm laugh and ravished Gokudera's mouth again. "What if I did that just to make you jealous?"

"W-what!" Gokudera is starting to get embarrassed. "You, bastard! You knew all along?"

Yamamoto continued to laugh still, as he tightened his arms around Gokudera's waist.

"But how did you get Hibari to cooperate?" Gokudera asked.

"What if I told you Hibari wants to get Dino jealous?"

"Oh," Gokudera paused. "EH? Hibari and Dino?"


End file.
